iTeach Sam a lesson
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: When Helga finds out of Seddie happening, Helga takes matters in her own hands and destroy the evil ship for good, because when something bad happens, you'll have to answer to Ol' Betsy and the 5 Avengers! Creddie, Arnold x Helga, Rated T for reasons


**It's been a long time that I haven't written anything for Hey Arnold but this will be my 1****st**** crossover for the series (and also its 1****st**** crossover w/ iCarly).**

**When Helga finds out of Seddie happening, Helga takes matters in her own hands and destroy the evil ship for good, as no one is allowed to take Helga's throne.**

**Enjoy, and if you're in the side of Seddie, no offense to what might happen in the story, but it's my idea, and got it in a dream, so if you don't like what might happen, do not resume or leave pro-Seddie remarks. You've been warned.**

Already a year after the events in The Jungle Movie, Arnold and Helga were now Hillwood's most-loved couple. As Arnold and Helga were planning a vacation for both their families together, there was a knock on the door.

Helga said, "Arnold, I'll get the door. Just stay there."

She opened the door and saw a beaten-up teenager.

"What happened to you?"

"Seddie… fans… took the victory… Creddie… is dead…" then he fell down.

Arnold rushed to the scene and asked, "What was that?"

"Something about Seddie."

He then got the beaten person, had him lie down on the couch, and the couple nursed him to health. A few minutes later he regained consciousness.

Helga then asked the person, "What is this 'Seddie'?"

"A ship that distorted true love. The couple of true love, Creddie, was destroyed by them. Their leader is Sam Puckett of Seattle, and she was responsible for its destruction."

"What do you mean she was responsible for it?"

"She had many supporters. She did everything to take away Freddie from Carly Shay. Not to mention she's more dangerous than you."

"That jerk! She had upstaged me! If I have made your day a bit annoying, now this Sam chick is going to take my throne?"

Arnold got confused. "You mean she's like you?"

The recovering person replied, "But she had too many records with the police. Helga, you can't handle this girl! She's older than you and she gets what she wants!"

Helga just chuckled and said, "If she's as tough as you say, she'll have to answer to Ol' Betsy and the 5 Avengers. See my hand? This hand of mine… glows with AN AWESOME FURY!" (1)

"Um Helga babe, that was out of context. What do you mean-"

"I'm not going to let this Sam chick upstage me and distort true love! Call your Grandma and Gerald. We've got true love to mend!"

"Ok Helga! I'll get my things."

Helga then went back to the person and said, "By the way I haven't even got your name yet. You are?"

"You need not know. I came here for your help. I was lucky to survive it."

"You mean been beaten up?"

"I was formerly of the Seddie ship. When I saw the horror of that ship, I had to escape it. I began telling the secrets to the Creddiers of their bad plan. But they caught me when I came back to peacefully stop shipping them and that's when I got tortured!"

"Don't worry brave one. We'll take care of it."

"Do it for true love. Good… luck." The man died, and Helga began to cry.

"Rest in peace, warrior of true love…" she then placed a flower on him and she mourned his death.

Arnold got back with his grandma and Gerald in tow. Arnold saw the sad scene and said, "What happened?"

"The guy died… he died protecting true love. We'll have to carry on the fight for him…"

Arnold approached the dead guy and said, "You have been one brave warrior of true love. We'll never forget what you've done for it."

Arnold then faced Helga and said, "Ok. We're going to Seattle, pronto."

"That's the spirit Arnold!"

Gerald then interrupted, "Wouldn't that be a long drive?"

Arnold replied, "With faith and determination, this is just a walk in the park. Let's go."

Grandma said, "If you're fighting for the sake of true love, count me in."

"Thanks Grandma."

"And now, off to Seattle! By the way grandson, everything is ready so we're ready to go."

"Thanks a lot! Ok, Helga, you ready?"

"Let's teach this Sam Puckett a lesson she'll never forget!"

As the 4 people pump their fist in the air, they swore to do it all in the name of Creddie. They all got in Arnold's grandpa's Packard and drove off all the way to Seattle.

Meanwhile, Grandpa saw the dead man and a note. It read:

_This guy just died recently when we found him. He fought for true love but he passed away. So grandpa, if any of you see it, just give him a proper burial. This means so much for him that all of his efforts mustn't be thrown away in vain._

_Arnold_

_P.S. by the way, we went to Seattle so we don't know when we'll come back. Grandma drove us there._

"That's weird, they left a note and left for Seattle. Oh well, must bury this guy properly."

He then shouted, "Hey Oskar, Ernie, and Mr. Hyunh! Let's give this guy a proper burial!"

_(1): Reference to G Gundam_

**So Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Grandma Gertie decided to drive to Seattle to face Sam Puckett. Will they succeed? Will they be able to bring back true love? And of course, should I continue or not?**

**I'll need your comment, input, do's and don'ts, whatever. As long as it's not Pro-Seddie comments!**


End file.
